Fates and Fortunes
by nuitcrawler
Summary: What if a family divided were reunited through the web?


.hack//destiny

By Liminut

Disclaimer: Project .hack/Bandai own The World. I own the rest. So HAH!

If you wish to praise me, write to nuitcrawler@juno.com , or just comment! M'Kay?   
  
Summary: What if a family torn apart was re-united over the web. What if Morganna did a good deed for a change? Or is it good? Why was Net Slum created? And what is the Epitaph of Twilight?

All of this and more shall be answered.  


Coding info: 

asterisks (*) denote emphasis, 

underscores (_) italics,

Single quotes (') thought, 

curly brackets ({}) sound effects and 

square brackets ([]) foreign languages.

I refuse point blank to codify accents, as it winds up reading like lousy spelling.

  
From the Author: This is loosely based upon a true story. More upon this in my annotations.

  
Credit: Due to where it is deserved. Read my annotation list.

Prologue

This really is an author note. This story is based upon a true story. I will explain this more later. The story, however, is mostly true. I changed the names to protect innocence and privacy. I will give the true story at the end. Just, one thing. Remember that while some of the story is made of figment, I am dealing with real people. People with real feelings. Please, whatever you do, please do not steal the story line. Because if you do so, you not only steal my copyright, you steal the lives of the innocent. So, please consider this. This will probably be the most serious I will get. For, not only is this story theirs, it is mine as well.

.hack//destiny

Chapter one- Log In- Real World

The dream started out nice enough. Joy was surrounding him. He looked, and there was a girl, dressed in red, dancing. She began to sing a song. Her voice, bittersweet and strange, rang through hills and valleys.

"Divided we once were, but together now we stand.

All upheld on this holy land.

Through fire and water, joy and tears

We have come together after many years.

Remember my story, and hear my song,

Dan carry it with you all day long!"  


The joy that once was around him faded, and it turned to sorrow. The light to darkness. A slip, then falling through darkness. As he fell, he began to see pictures, signs of the past. A man, a bloody girl, a stoned woman. Then, he turned a corner in his dream, and came face to face with himself. An expression of fear was on both of their faces.

Dan opened his eyes and immediately sat up, his brow wet with sweat. The lights in his room turned on, and he saw his parents at his door. His mom rushed to his side.

"Dan, is something wrong? A bad dream?" Dan nodded. His dad walked over to his bedside as well.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Dan shook his head.

"No! This one was different. It felt so, so real. Not like the last one. This one was, I don't know, tangible in some way. It felt like, I don't know, like it's happened before." His mom and dad exchanged a look.

"It was nothing," his dad said, "nothing more than a bad dream."

The sun rose, and Dan rose from his bed. At a size of five foot ten and his built body, he wasn't that hard to miss. Nor, was he that bad to look at. He had deep brown hair that fell just below his ears, and had golden brown eyes, that if you looked hard into, could tell that there was something always stirring deep inside of him. 

He put on a pair of khakis and a tee shirt, and fastened up his boots. These boots, which were royal blue, came up to mid shin. If he did not wear these boots, he would have problems walking. A congenital birth defect was to blame. This error made every tendon in his legs to be short, reducing his flexibility and causing him extreme pain whenever he walked. These boots helped him, as his feet sometimes collapsed upon him, and caused him to fall. 

He looked his day by day desk calendar, and ripped the previous page off. 

"November second. Heh. Better go see what they are doing now."

He walked to the kitchen to find his parents already there, with balloons and streamers. 

"Happy A-Day Dan!" This was the day that he was adopted. 14 years of living in this house. His dad walked over to him and placed a party hat on his head.

"Dad! I'm 16, way too old for a party hat!" Dan said, laughing. He looked over to the table to see his younger brother, Jas, sitting at a corner. He walked over to him. Dan had been adopted two months before his brother was born. The parents had been told that the child would not survive the birth. So, the two decided to adopt a son. Miraculously, the mother and son survived and became medical miracles. 

"So, are you going to have something to eat?" Dan asked Jas. The boy looked up at him. 

"Well, maybe. I'm not feeling that well to be honest." Dan nodded.

"Don't do anything to make yourself sick. If you need something, let me know. Okay?" Jas nodded. Mom walked over to the two boys. 

"Dan, Jas, I got both of you something. For Dan's A-Day, and for Jas's B-Day. They were on sale, so we couldn't pass them up. If you two will come with me please." The two boys got up and followed her into the living room. There, sitting on the couch, nicely wrapped, were two boxes. One had Dan's name on it, the other had Jas's. The two boys went to their respective boxes, and on the count of three, they ripped the paper off. There, sitting in front of them, were two top of the line computers. Jas muttered something under his breath. Dan looked at all of the contents, and laughed.

"It comes with The World on it, Jas! You see, we can play together! Isn't that great?" Jas nodded. Dan walked over to his parents, and gave each of them a hug. 

"Thank you very much. You have no idea how long I have wanted to play The World. Or have a personal computer. Thank you very, very much!" His parents blushed, and hugged back. Jas came and gave his thanks as well. Then, the two went upstairs to set up their computers and The World accounts. 

One hour later, Dan had completely set up his computer, and was just getting started on his account in The World. He double clicked the icon, and the screen popped up. 

'Thank you for registering for The World. Please fill out the following information lines.' Dan screened down the list. 

"Name, Age, Sex, Location, Language. Hmm. Okay. That should do it." He clicked the okay button.

'Now to register your character. Which class would you be interested in?' Dan took no hesitation to click Wavemaster. He had always wanted to play a wizard, so now was his chance. A new screen popped up, filled with character skins. He looked at some, before deciding on one that had a dark blue tunic. He then designed his face. He gave himself long, golden brown hair that touched his shoulders, dark brown eyes, and the infinity mark on both cheeks. He then placed a tall wizard's hat upon his head. That being done he admired his work. It was, in his opinion, amazing. That done, he clicked the next button. 

'Now, to register your name' He gave his real life name, then stopped when he got to his character name. He smiled after two or so minutes had passed, and put down Sircosgi. He clicked the next button.  
'Registration complete. Click on the icon on your screen to access The World. Thank you for playing.' He was taken to his main screen, and clicked on The World icon. Another screen popped up.

'You have new mail' He double clicked on it. It was a message from his brother. 

'Hey, hurry up and finish! I'll meet you in Mac Anu. By the way, my character name is Pai. Hurry!'

Dan smiled at how impatient his brother was. He clicked on the icon that was titled Log In, and put on his visor. Immediately, colors flashed in his eyes, and many different things popped up before he saw Mac Anu, the root town.


End file.
